


Lily-of-the-valley

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: Joui PackGintoki - Leader Alpha, Takasugi - Alpha, Sakamoto- Alpha, Kamui - Beta, Shinpachi - Beta , Kagura - Omega, Otae - Omega, Mutsu - OmegaShinsengumu PackKondo- Alpha, Hijikata- Alpha, Okita- Alpha, Yamazaki- Beta, Otsuu- OmegaLone WolfKatsura - OmegaDisclaimer: The characters of Gintama are created and owned by our favorite Hideaki Sorachi. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Do not repost on other sites. Thank You
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma, Shimura Shinpachi/Terakado Otsuu
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I am Sakata Gintoki, the alpha leader of our small pack we called it Joui. There are three alpha in our pack one is Takasugi he's mate is the beta Kamui, the second is Sakamoto and he's mate is the omega Mutsu. Shinpachi is also a beta and he's sister Tae and Kamui's sister are Omega both of them doesnt have any mates. Our pack started when Takasugi, Sakamoto and I are still young Shoyo is our Leader at that time but when the bakufu allied to amanto's to hunt us we lose and Shoyo died together with Katsura our first Omega in the pack.

  
There will be a fullmoon after 5 days, we sould start preparing Alpha Gin-san. Shinpachi told me we are now having a quick meeting regarding the upcoming fullmoon, we need to hunt for our food and shelter if there will be someone mating in our pack. Sakamoto and Takasugi I hope you guys can mate so we can have pups I teased both of them and Sakamoto said that I should be mated with the Sacchan or Tsukuyo of the ninja pack. Takasugi said that I should move on with Zura that he's already death its already 15 years since he went missing. I looked at him and said that we shouldnt talk about Zura the body hasnt found and none of them are my mate. Kagura asked Who is Zura? and the three of us stay silent, I dont want to talk about Zura so I went out and Shinpachi followed me, Gin-san I know who is Zura... big sis told me about him Shinpachi said and I look at him... Zura he is the most genius the very first omega in our pack, his wolf form is White, his eyes are olive brown and his good at fighting. We really dont know if he died or the bafuku/amantos captured him he never come back here, anyway we should prepare we can go to river and we can fetch water I said to Shinpachi.

Seriously Gintoki as the pack Leader you should have a mate if you dont want Sacchan and Tsukuyo maybe our own pack Otae is the one for you. Takasugi said, Well Kintoki you should mate with Sacchan and Tsukuyo so we can have an alliance with the ninja pack, they are one of the biggest pack here in EDO aside from the bakufu, amantos and Shinsengumi pack Sakamoto said. I think again and said that after the fullmoon I will asked Tsukuyo to be my mate. Shinpachi said that I shouldnt listen to the two if I dont want it I shouldnt do it.

When we are on our way to the river we saw Tsukuyo and the rest of ninja pack.

Sacchan: Gin-saaaan he hug me and I push him.

Zenzo: So the lazy alpha leader is here to get a water? You know this is our territory and you already step on the boundary.

Sakamoto: Well we can be allies right! We only have a one goal to bring down the amanto's and bakufu.

Zenzo: Yes we have a one goal but you know that the rules of having an ally is if the two different pack member mated each other

Takasugi: So our pack leader can mate with your pack member Tsukuyo. I guess they are meant for each other just both of them are stubborn to accept the fact.

What are you talking about Takasugi?

Takasugi: As our leader you are obligate to do secure our food, shelter and water. So if we cant get a water at the river we will be dehydrated

Ok ok I understand

Zenzo: So are you going to mate with our Tsukuyo?

Yes I said I saw Tsukuyo got blushed and Sacchan got mad saying that she should be the one. Now can you let us get water?

Zenzo: You can now get but its already decided You and Tsukuyo will be matting at the fullmoon, if you dont comply we will attack your pack.

Tsukuyo: We need to go Alpha the people said that the Lone wolf is here, if we get him we can get alliance with the Bakufu.

Kamui: Lone Wolf? the famous lone wolf who attack one of the base pack of the bakufu and amanto all by himself?

Sacchan: Yes the rumors said he is here in our place and we need to get him

Zenzo: The lone wolf also attack the Shinsengumi and I think he's planning to attack every wolf pack.

They said their goodbye and left they need to get hurry to find the lone wolf.

Takasugi, Sakamoto, Shinpachi, Kamui and I go to the near river in the south. When we got there... We saw a person who is taking a bath and humming, my wolf instict says its my mate.. I said mate, my mate is near I told them and Kamui and Shinpachi asked mate? You felt your mate is here? Is he the one whos taking a bath? I didnt answer and we come nearer to see if its an enemy but he is alone. He notice our presence and he throw us a rock. We saw his face... he looks like Zura, I saw Takasugi and Sakamoto's reaction the three of us look at each other. The man who's taking a bath shouted... Perverts! go away I will get my clothes!. Same voice... same face that is defenitely Zura! We all turned around Sakamoto said that it was Zura, Takasugi and I nod and he asked what the hell happen? How did this happen and I said we should ask him directly. When he's finish I sensed that he's already walking away so I chased him. Who are you! he asked and I said Zura... Zura Kotarou he uppercut me and said Its not Zura its Katsura! Shinpachi and Kamui invited Zura to our camp, Zura asked why will he follow us and then Takasugi forced him to follow us by getting his duck stufftoy. Zura is always addicted to Duck since we are a kid he always carry his duck stufftoy named Elizabeth.. Its his grandmother's gift to him before she died. Takasugi and Sakamoto asked if he remembered us and he said no. I asked what happen to him? When we got into the house we seated and I ask him again what happen.

Zura: I dont know who you are and how did you know my name is Kotarou who the hell is Zura?

  
Sakamoto: You... You are Zura your name is Zura Kotarou.

  
Zura: No my name is Katsura Kotarou bunch of idiots, if you know me you better call me by my name.

  
Takasugi: So what happen to you? You said you didnt know us but how did you know your own name?

  
I asked Otae and Mutsu to prepare a food for the visitor. Kagura, Shinpachi and Kamui got curious about the new visitor and they sat near at where we are.

  
Zura: I dont know its just that some of the bakufu called me by that name and one of the guard there named Oboro let me free from the cell before they killed me saying that I should go back to where are the others pack, I said that I dont remember anything and he said that I should look for the man named Yoshida Shouyo and he said my name is Katsura Kotarou. 

  
Takasugi: So basically you've lost your memories and are you alone? Did you find anyone?

  
Zura: I'm alone and why do you keep on asking? I should go now, I am travelling to the east to find that Yoshida Shouyo.

  
When he's standing I hold him and said that he should stay because we are the Yoshida Shouyo's pack.

  
Zura: How will I know if your saying the truth?

  
And how will you know if we are not lying? Do know anything beside the name Yoshida Shouyo? Your staying here Zura, the fullmoon will be near and most of the wolves will come out and hunt another wolf its dangerous so you will stay here. Shouyo is dead he died while he protected us from the bafuku/amantos pack they are now considered as the most powerful pack here.

  
Zura: for 14 years I survived alone in this world without anyone, without any pack

  
Sakamoto: Are you the one who called Lone wolf?

Zura: Yes

Takasugi: Well I already had a feeling that I know the famous lone wolf who just got lost his memory. You have a pack I know you still have that mark on you chest near your heart. Takasugi removed his upper clothe and showed his mark to Zura. The color of my mark is violet, Sakamoto's color is red, Gintoki's color is Blue and your mark color is Green. The four of us have the same mark position and just different color. Now is this enough proof that we are not lying to you?

  
Sakamoto and I also showed are mark that symbolizes our pack. Zura you shouldnt doubt us we really tried to find you but we cant. Its been 15 years since that attack happened and we cant lose you again so please stay here.

Zura: Who is the leader of this pack?   
I raised my hand and said my name I am Sakata Gintoki the alpha leader of this pack.  
Zura asked again If you are the leader why are you begging me to stay you shouldnt do that, a leader alpha should be tough, stronger and has a higher pride.

Well sorry but I cant meet your standard as the leader of the pack but I will make sure that your staying here. So you will stay right? even if you said no we will tie you so you cant go.

Zura asked if he had a choice and give me back my duck!

Your duck named is Elizabeth, you still hold that even if you got captured by the amantos/bafuku's guard. That duck is important to you its your grandmother's gift before she died.

Zura looked at me and said he didnt know but he feels that this duck is really important and the guard named Oboro gave it to him. Zura you should eat now and I will tell you more about Yoshida Shouyo, I asked Shinpachi to get the medical kit and I look at Zura's feet he has a bite on his left feet. Where did you get that bite? I asked Hmm I got encounter some of the bakufu's dogs named Shinsengumi and one of the alpha bite me. I cleaned his wounds and he asked why am I nice to him? Am I nice to anyone and Takasugi answered... Only for you Zura and Sakamoto laugh... Its not Zura Its Katsura Zura shouted and punch Sakamoto.

Kamui: Is Zura a girl omega because I smell a omega in her

No he is not a girl he is a boy and an Omega

After the meeting we let Zura stayed I gave him my room and said he can use it for a while. He thank me and I go outside. I still can't believe after 15 years we will meet again, my wolf is saying that he is my mate but I'm sure Zura doesnt know... he will only know if he got the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the sky its already night, Zura is sleeping in my bedroom so I don't have a choice but to sleep on the couch in my room. Takasugi and Sakamoto came to me and ask what will I'm going to do with Zura? To be honest I still don't know what to do. I need to talk to Zenzo about backing out for mating Tsukki and I can't tell Zura that he is my mate, he needs to be in heat before he could tell that I am saying the truth, It's really hard to say the truth to him because we still can't gain his trust and if we let him stay at our pack a lot of different pack that he attack as a Lone wolf will come to us to hunt us and the fact that Zura is a rare type of omega because he is a boy. I really can't think of a solution, our pack is small I said to them, Zura I know he will understand he is the smartest in all of us and We can cancel the plan in ninja pack, we can say that you already found your mate but still not mated cause you are waiting for a good timing Sakamoto said. Takasugi said that we are strong enough to fight the enemy pack, we will fight and protect Zura. I smiled at them and said yes we will now fight to protect, we won't run away this time we will stand and fight.

I came back to my room Zura is sleeping so I carefully go to his side to get my pillow and blanket I gave him the extra pillow and blanket that he can use so he won't use mine before I left him, when I got in his side I saw that he is using my things, maybe it won't be too hard to tell him that he is my mate. I get the extra pillow from the bed and I go to the couch to sleep. Zura wake me up and ask why am I sleeping on the couch an alpha should have his own room and bed, I said that he's using my bed and this is my room. We can share Zura said and he got my pillow and put it on the other side of the bed, go sleep there! an alpha leader should be full of pride. I looked at him and said Zura you know that I am an alpha and your an omega your scent makes me crazy you should distant yourself from me, I can't promise you that I can control myself any moment. Zura laugh and said that he can fight me if I plan something like that and I shouldn't be worried and just sleep. I got up and followed him, we put a pillow in between us and said don't cross the pillow. Today I sleep peacefully knowing that Zura is now here.

Tomorrow came and we are now preparing for the breakfast, I introduce Zura to everyone. This is Zura Kotarou he's an Omega and yes he is a man. It's not Zura its Katsura and I'm glad to be here Zura said. Your pack is small but the wolves are friendly I wanted to stay a little bit longer. You can stay its for the best that you will stay here with us. Takasugi and Sakamoto came and said that Zura should know the rules of this pack and let him meet our elder, Otose the eldest in our pack together with Hasegawa and the two cats breed Catherine and Tama. Hmm interesting let me meet them Alpha. You can call us by our name this tallest perm hair is Tatsuma Sakamoto, this chibi is Shinsuke Takasugi I told Zura and he look confuse, so are you telling me that I can call them by their name without the word Alpha and how can I call you then? Yes you can call us without Alpha and this is Gintoki Sakata our leader pack strongest and laziest alpha you will ever know ahahahahaha Sakamoto said. If you insist I will all call you by your name. So this is Kagura? How old are you? Zura asked and kagura answered 16 years old and I still don't get any heat I am the youngest in our pack. Well I still don't get heat so I think I'm a beta hahahaha, your wearing red I should call you Leader Zura said. Oi Oi Oi I am the Leader here and you are Omega sensei said it and confirmed it when we are young and didn't you have a heat yet your Older now 25 years old same age as the three of us here, we are all childhood friends and sensei is the one who takes good care of us I said to Zura. It's not Zura its Katsura and maybe I still don't have a heat because I still don't have a mate. Tell me more about myself I still don't remember anything. This is Kamui Kagura's big brother a beta and also mated to chibisugi, this is the the Shimura siblings Otae the big sister an Omega and Shinpachi the Beta second to the youngest and of course Mutsu also an Omega and mated to Sakamoto remeber them all okay Zura I said to Zura who's attentive listening. Its not Zura Its Katsura the only answer of Zura...

Takasugi and Sakamoto will tell you about your past, I am going to the ninja pack first, Kamui and Mutsu join me we need to go there I told them and Takasugi doesn't want me to go without him or Sakamoto wo I told Sakamoto to come so he can use his business mind. We left the our den and go to Ninja pack and talk to Zenzo and Tsukuyo privately and Sakamoto told them that we will cancel the alliance of Joui and Ninja because I already found my mate, Zenzo got mad and tell us that they will not help us, I said that I dont care anymore and we left

Sakamoto: Is it really okay for us to leave like that?

Mutsu: Yes it is, we can find a way to where we get the water and we cannot let our Leader to mate with someone he doesnt want.

Wow Mutsu coming from you? Do you like Sakamoto or its just your heat came?

Kamui: I dont care about love, just do what you want.

Sakamoto: Kamui is the lucky one here, he is a beta but he got an alpha for himself.

Of course even if chibisugi doesnt say it I know when he first saw Kamui he like him.

Kamui: Dont talk about me and that bakasugi.

Oh quarrel

Sakamoto: Ahahahaha hahahaha Kintoki I hope you can also mate with your mate

Mutsu: Did you found your mate? Who? Is he the omega guy?

Yes but dont tell him, we need to gain his trust before we said it so he wont runaway from me.

Mutsu: Well I hope you can talk to him and tell him that he's your mate.

When we got home Takasugi and Zura are teaching Shinpachi and Kagura how to hunt and fight. I just watched them do what they did and wondered what would happen next now that Zura was here, soon I approached them and asked who's cooking our lunch and Zura said it was Otae-san. I was stunned by what I heard You mean Bakasugi You let Otae cook for our lunch? You know that she's obsessed with that dark matter! I shouted and a stone hit me I look at who throw the stone and it was Otae.

Gintoki... Zura shouted and run to me, he touch my bleeding forehead oh your bleeding I know a herbs that can stop the bleed Zura got something on his pocket. This is the spicy leaves if you put it on the wound you will recover immediately Zura said and he put the leaves on my head, as expected Zura is the one whos always worried even in a small thing wait why do I feel that my head is burning its so hooot I shouted and Bakasugi and the rest are laughing at me. Zura said I was weak I cant even handle the spicy leaves. I look at him and asked you meant it dont you? He smiled at me sweetly and said Yes Gintoki you have been prank hahahaha this is what you get calling me Zura again and again even if I'm correcting you. Zura you idiot! you're dead! I shouted to Zura and Zura run while saying Its not Zura its Katsuraaaa. I chased after him and saw those who were with us laugh at me and Zura, I stop chasing and smile. Lunch was ready and Otae called us to eat, she had cooked that dark matter again this is all Takasugi's fault I whisper to them and Zura whispered to me and asked if its normal that what he cook is all burnt? I look at him and said that this is why we never let her cook for us. All of us had not eaten our food yet and Zura cleared his throat Do you want me to cook our lunch this afternoon? I'm sorry Otae-san I am allergic to a burned food. We are all relieve when Otae said that she would love to taste Zura's food and Zura started cooking. When he's finished all of us eat and it was delicious both Kamui and Kagura asked if he can cook everytime and Zura just nod. This is the food Sensei always cook for us I said to Takasugi and Sakamoto, both of them look at me and said that Its the same taste as sensei... sensei really teach Zura how to be a good omega and even if he cant remember anything he's heart still knows this. 

After we had eaten, Shinpachi and Otae were doing the dished. Zura approached me and asked where he could take a bath and I said that in the river but there was a guard and he could not wander around because he's wanted and the other wolf packs is after him. Accompany me Gintoki I can't even smell my scent I dont feel good if I dont take a bath my hair will be damage Zura says. I rolled my eyes and said to let your hair break and cut your hair its too long. Gintoki my hair is special I shampoo it everyday and I need to buy my Shampoo, come with me or I'll go alone? Zura said and looked angry so I sigh and said that I will go with him, Zura clapped his hand and says it settled and he asked me to wait for him he will disguise himself. I waited for him for 30 mins in the living room together with all of the pack members saying they are bored and dont know what to do, Takasugi asked where's Zura and I said Zura is doing something stupid and we are going outside to buy his stupid shampoo for his stupid long hair after I said that Zura got out wearing a traditional floral violet Kimono, his hair is tied and he looks beautiful really Beautiful, I swallowed my saliva when I saw her I was mesmerized by his beauty and my inner wolf is claiming him saying that he is my mate. Its not Stupid to care for my hair its called hygine Gintoki. Zura said and All our packs saw him and asked who is he and he said he is Zurako and he disguise himself so the dog's of bakufu wont notice him. I cleared my throat and call Zura, he look at me and walk to my side. Are we going now? I asked and he said yes. We are going to human's territory to buy this stupid man a Shampoo for his stupid long hair I told my packmates and Kagura asked us to buy her favorite snack and Kamui also ask to buy a food for him, I waved my hand to them. Sakamoto and Takasugi shouted that we should enjoy our date and I throw them a pillow before we went out of the house.

Zura and I walk around to exit the forest, so I'm surprised you can look like an ordinary female human is this what you did in the past so they wont capture you? I asked to him and he just nodded I walk beside him and help him walk because he's having difficulty walking due to his sandals and he let me help him, he even hold my arms. I didnt tell Zura but I'm so happy right now with him I feel like he's trusting us. We go to the market and buy his Shampoo with a cherry scent, after we got the shampoo we also brought foods and we visited the elder Otose, I introduced Zura to him and she asked me if Zura is the missing student of Shouyo and I said yes, we left our things to Otoseso we can walk around, we go to the restaurant to buy myself a chocolate and strawberry parfait and Zura brought a tea, Zura said that he loves living here its peaceful than the forest but in here this is we're the amanto's and bakufu live so he can't stay here any longer he wishes that someday he can live here and have a normal life. I nodded at him and said that he's wish will come true soon after the reign of the bakufu's and amanto's. After we got there we brought Kagura her snack, Shinpachi his Otsu's new album and Kamui, Otae and Mutsu's food we also brought sake and go back to Otose to get our things, Hasegawa said that he will accompany us to our house base because we had a plenty of things.

When we got home Zura asked me if he can accompany me in the river so he can use his new shampoo, I told him that its getting late and he can take a bath tomorrow before the sun comes out. Zura got mad and said he cant sleep without taking a bath so I dont have a choice but to accompany him, Sakamoto, Mutsu, Kagura and Otae also come, we are going to the east part of the river so we can avoid the ninja pack we got there and Zura, Mutsu, Kagura and Otae takes a bath at the river, Sakamoto and I looked out so if there's an enemy we will notify the omegas. Takasugi said that we should pick a wood for a fire on the fullmoon Sakamoto said and we go to the forest near the river after we gathered enough woods, we heared that Otae shouted and We transform into wolf and go to them we saw the 4 wolves three of them are alpha and one is beta. They transform into human and we also transform. Its the Shinsengumi's pack!

Their Leader who looks like a Gorilla said I smell my mate here and I know she's one of you

The other Alpha with a weird V-shaped bangs said Thats the Lone Wolf Katsura Kotarou they were looking for, Sougo get ready to attack

I walked in front of Zura and asked if he's okay he is wearing a clothes now but its now fix. I look at the other omegas this is bad we are facing three alpha's and one beta. they are outnumbered but they are strong, Zura hold my hand and squeezed it I look at him and he said that he can fight. I remember he can fight right when we are child we lose to Zura because he used his headbutt. I nod at him and said I know. Sakamoto asked why they are here and as far as we know this river is not belong to any pack. The one who called Sougo just looked at Kagura and said its her mate. I got shock and look at Kagura, Kagura is still a kid who doesnt understand the word heat and mate. Oi oi oi that kid is not for you Mr. Light brown haired man I said and the Leader that looks like a Gorilla pointed Otae saying its his mate and Otae kicked him saying she doesnt want a mate who looks like a gorilla. 

Zura: Shinsengumi what are you doing here?

V-shapped hair: Well we heared the rumors that your here and we are looking for you but our leader run here saying his mate is here. Who would have thought we will saw you here Katsura!

Zura: You can have me but leave all them alone

Oi Zura what are you saying leaving you here! We cant leave you here idiot and who says you can decide I'm the Leader here and you are one of my pack so you will stay here with us.

Sakamoto: We're sorry but you cant have Zura he's one of important members in our pack

V-shapped hair: Well we are not asking for you opinion we can get Katsura by force. 

The Leader look like Gorilla: Stop Toshi! So Katsura you have a pack now? sorry but the Bakufu's Leader asked for you saying you will be he's omega and you will mate him even if you dont want. 

What are you saying? the Bakufu's Leader asked for him? So thats why he got rebelled because you are chasing him! Thats the reason why he attacked your packs and the amantos and bakufu packs. You cant force Zura!

Zura: Its not Zura its Katsura Gintoki how many times do I have to tell you that?

Mutsu: Katsura-san thats not the issue here

Kagura: Gin-chan I feel weak and hot

Kintoki!!! Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan will go into heat! Sakamoto shouted and I run to Kagura but I hold Zura so he can also come.

Zura: Gintoki I have a suppressant for heat I used often maybe Leader can use it!

Where Zura? 

Zura: On my bag at the house we need to go before he asked for an alpha to mate him

I look at Kagura she looks in pain, I asked Sakamoto and the others to follow me and I transform into wolf and carry Kagura and Zura at my back and run back to our house

The four Shinsengumi followed us


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived home and Kamui immediately met us and asked what had happened to his younger sister. Zura went straight to the room to get the medicine and Otae got a glass of water for Kagura. Takasugi asked why there were Shinsengumi people following us. I just noticed that they followed us all the way back to the house I asked them to go back to their pack. Kamui asked again what happen and Mutsu said that Kagura is going to heat and some alpha's triggered her heat. Kamui launch an attack to one of the Shinsengumi alpha but Takasugi block it saying his sister needs him and he doesnt have a time to put a fight. Zura came with the medicine, Hijikata shouted that the pill has a side effect that if the omega in heat drink it, it will be hard for the omega to have a child. Zura look at him and said So what we should do? I asked him if he knows something else. Takasugi tried to calm Kamui and Zura said theres only one way, Zura look at the Light brown haired Alpha he looks younger than the three, Zura asked if he is the mate of Kagura and the man nodded, Zura asked all of us to get out except for Otae, Mutsu and the mate of Kagura. Whats your plan? Do you want him to be mated she's still young I asked Zura and Kamui said he wont go out! He wont leave his sister. Just trust me I wont let them be mated or anything happens to them. Kamui shouted that How does he know what to do? and Zura look at him trust me on this I'm an omega and I live alone without even have a memory, I've been through heat and no one comes to save me. I know how to take care of this and If anything happens to Leader then kill me. After I heared that I growled to shut them up and I look at Zura and said I can trust you on this right? We will follow you but if you need help you can tell me okay? Zura just nodded and we left the house, Takasugi hold Kamui, I saw that Otae and Mutsu closed the door and window. We just look at the house, I asked the Shinsengumi pack to leave and they said that they cannot leave Sougo alone in this pack, so the name of the young alpha is Sougo.

Takasugi tried to calm Kamui by just holding him and whispering words. Sakamoto says I don't know if Zura lied to us when he told us that he had never experienced heat, and if he hadn't, why would he know what to do? He may have chosen to lie so that we would never ask him questions or he might still not trust us, for whatever he's reason we should respected it. We don't know what he's been through in 15 years without us I told Sakamoto. I looked at the Shinsengumi people and said they would introduce themselves as well as the man inside what was the name? The man cleared his throat and said I am the Leader of Shinsengumi Kondo Isao and this is the second leader Hijikata Toushiro and this is Yamazaki, Toshi's mate and the man inside is Sougo and you all should introduce yourself and why are you with Katsura? What did you say earlier that the Leader of Bakufu wants Zura to be his mate and why do you need Zura for? I asked the Leader and he said that Katsura became wanted because of his attacks on the amantos and the bakufu. He also escaped from prison, the leader of the bakufu asked to find him because he like Katsura to be his mate. Tell the fucking Leader of your Bakufu that I am Zura' s destined mate and he cannot get Zura from me. I walk away from them.

After some few hours I get back and saw that they are still outside and the door is still locked also the window is closed I wonder what they are doing inside. The door opened and we saw Mutsu and Otae went outside. We run to them and ask what happen? Katsura-san told us to go out because Kagura's heat can trigger our heat and its safe that we go out, also he told us that Kamui shouldnt be worried Otae said and sit next to Kamui, Mutsu go to Sakamoto. Kamui asked what are they doing and how is Kagura and Mutsu said that It was under controlled Katsura-san made an herbal and he let the man named Okita to only hold and hug Kagura-chan because Kagura needs her alpha so she wont feel the extreme pain. Another hours have been passed and its already midnight I asked my pack members to go to elder and sleep there and they said they wont go. Zura went outside and call me I run to him but I got surprise that he hug me tight and said nothing I just hug him back and I heared him sobbing I calm him by just humming, after a few minutes he go back to the house. and lock the door. What is that? Sakamoto asked and I just shrugged my shoulder and said I don't know. Its already morning and Zura went outside saying they can come now. We saw that Kagura and Sougo hugging each other and Zura said that we should be quiet and He said to Kamui that there's nothing happen to Leader. I asked Zura to go to bed and sleep I know he's tired and he said that he'll wait for Kagura and Sougo to wake up but I said that I will wake him up if both or one of them woke up. He's still saying no but I used my Leader alpha power so he will follow my order. The other Shinsengumi make themselves comfortable in our couch, Kamui and Takasugi stayed in Kagura's room I asked Takasugi to wake me up if one of them woke up and he just gave me an ok sign, Otae and Shinpachi make a food and Mutsu and Sakamoto also sleep. When I go to my room I saw Zura already asleep I fix my blanket he's been using and I kiss him forehead and lay down next to him and sleep.

Takasugi woke me up and said that Kagura is experiencing pain and asked for Zura I look at Zura and gently woke him up, when he woke up he asked why and he said he's tired but I said that Kagura needs him so he got up and go to Kagura's room, Sougo is also there and he asked Zura what is happening? Its another wave of heat Zura said, we all smell Kagura's sweet strong scent. Zura asked us to bring a warm water and boil the herbal medicine, Kamui asked if his sister will be okay and I said yes leet Zura handle it, after Otae and Mutsu got the warm water and the Medicine she let Kagura drink it and asked Sougo to hug her tight again. Kagura calmed down. Kamui asked if how many days is Kagura's heat and Zura said it will be over later or tomorrow, its her first heat so she will only experience extream pained and longing for an Alpha, some first time heat only last for two to three days. We let Zura handle the situation and the shinsengumi left Sougo on our pack because her mate needs him and said they will fetch him tomorrow.

After two days, Kagura's heat is already over and she's thankful to Zura and she called him Mommy Zura because Zura is good at taking care. Zura said its not Mommy its Katsura and Shinpachi said thats not the issue, We also know Sougo's personality he's a sadist but he doesnt want to let the Bakufu captured Zura so he's the one helping Zura when he's pack doesnt look at him. I thank him for that and Sougo just smile at Zura, he called Zura his master and Zura just laugh and said no I'm not your master Takasugi asked Sougo why he called Zura his master and Sougo said that Zura is the one who taught him how to hunt and transform into wolf.

Zura: I was afraid that you would never know me and that you might catch me but I'm that still recognize me.

Sougo: Of course I will still recornize my master no matter how long I've never seen him

Zura: I'm glad and thank you for saving me before if its not for you I wont make it alive

Sougo: Yes be thankful to me master but please asked for help if you needed, I don't want the lone wolf to die or to get mated with some old Bakufu.

Zura just laugh and said that he should go now and he promise to take care of his mate until his mate is ready. Sougo just smiled and hug Zura I miss you master I'm really glad to see you alive, Zura hug him back and said that he's glad to see him. Sougo said his goodbye to his mate and also to the brother of his mate. I still don't accept you as my brother in law Kamui said and Kagura hit his head and Kamui said Thank you to Sougo. Sougo waved his hand and left.

Shinpachi: Guys fullmoon is tomorrow we need to prepare now.

We left and do our task job

There's a lot of question for Zura but I let it slip I need to do my job first as pack's leader


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmoon

This is the day we have been waiting for, we decided to leave the Omegas at home because of what happened with Kagura she still needs to strengthen and we Alpha's and Beta's will go out and release our wolf form, this time its legal to hunt other wolves, Howl at the moon, get mated and mark who are our mates there's also a high chance of pregnancy for beta's whose mated to an Alpha and get wild but I asked them not to go in other packs den to avoid pack clash and we will only hunt deers or any other animals not wolf. All the members were just listening to me, Zura suggested coming home just before 3am so that the omega could also transformed into wolf and walk around even if it was just in the yard. Everyone agreed with what Zura said and Takasugi told us to go to bed earlier in the afternoon because at night everyone would stay awake. After lunch we went to our rooms, Zura is still staying in my room and he did not say if he wanted to change rooms or share a room with others. When we went into the room we already sleep so no time would waste.

I woke up and the moon is already up. I saw Zura who was just looking at the moon and I asked Zura about the pills he said he was taking, Zura cleared his throat and said he was taking them before the his heat came, I asked him why and he said that he do it to avoid Apha's and Beta's, Many would smell his heat scent and many will try to mate him and many exploit his weakness. When his in heat that is his most vulnerable time and he cant fight the desire to find an alpha's knot Zura said. You know the side effect of that pills, If you drink it ... it will be hard for you to bear a child. I know but I cant make a risk when I am alone and no one come to help me, you cant blame me to drink that pill! I don't have a mate, I don't have an Alpha to protect me.. All I have was myself... I need to protect myself from anyone, I still want to have a dignity.. I wanted the alpha who will knot me will be my forever Alpha Zura said while he cries. 

I hugged Zura and promised that he would never be alone again and I would be his Alpha to protect him against all who wanted to hurt and use him, I calmed him by humming and whispering promises and assurance that I will make my promise to him. Zura asked me why him? and I said that I am his destined mate but I won't mark and knot him until he is the one who ordered me to do it, I respected him more than anyone in this pack. Zura took a strand of his hair and wrapped it in my pinky finger and said this was a sign of my promise to him and I also did what he do, I also cut a strand of my hair and put it on his pinky finger. Tonight both of us vowed to each other we smiled and we hugged each other, Zura thank me for undestanding him and not forcing him to submit himself to me. I hold his hands until someone knock on our door its Shinpachi asking if we are awake and Its time to go, I kissed Zura's hand and said that We will go now and We will comeback before 3am, Zura nodded and smile to me. I open the door and go outside with the rest of the Alpha's and Beta's. If something happen please howl and call us we will run faster to get home I said to all the Omega's, Lock the door and wait for us okay Takasugi said. We all transform into our wolf and run.

My fur is thick and Silverish my eye color is Crimson red, Takasugi fur is Black and his eyes color is emerald Green, Sakamoto fur is Light Gray and his eye color is Blue, Shinpachi's fur is Brown with Black and his eye color is Brown and Kamui's fur color is reddish and his eye color is ocean blue. They followed me to the forest and howl at the highest part of the forest when we finish howling we get ready to hunt for a deer or any animal that we can eat. I asked them that we won't fight with other packs and we need to be home by 3am. We saw a group of wolves that's the Shinsengumi I remember Sougo the Alpha wolf with Light brownish/sandish fur and maroon eyes, they are hunting the small pack maybe a criminal pack because Shinsengumi acted as police, I go to the different direction to avoid them and my group followed me we saw a group of deers We hide and waited for our chance and when one of the deer separated from the others we grab the chance to corner and attack it. The other deers run, Kamui and Takasugi hunt another deer from the group of deers for the Omegas. We got home bringing the 3 deers and the Omega's are waiting for us. I signal them to transform and Kagura is the first to transform her fur is similar to her brother but her is Reddish with brown her eyes are the same as his brother Kamui. Mutsu also transform her fur is Blonde/yellowish with eye color brown, Otae also transform her fur is Brown and her eyes is also Brown. Zura is the last one to transform his fur is composed of four colors orange with white, with some grey/brown and black markings, his eye color is olive brown and he is the smallest, rarest and cutest among all of us, I think he is the smallest and most beautiful wolf that I had ever seen. We all shared the food and we decided to go to the river to clean our fur. We got there to the river and decided to bath and after that its already 4:30am.

We go back to our den and each of us go to our room and we transform there. I asked Zura to go to our room first so he can transform and get dressed, he followed me and after a few minutes he go out and ask me to transform now. I transform into human and get dressed I open the door and saw Zura I noticed his pinky finger still has my hair, I look at my finger and smiled.

Zura: Gintoki I'm so full I can't fall asleep... Are you going to sleep now?

No, I'll wait for you. We can talk if you want I can tell you about Shouyo and our childhood days.

Zura happily nodded and he's glad that someone will tell him. I tell him about sensei, how he first established the pack with the four of us and how did the Amantos and Bakufus attack us when we are young, Zura just listened to me and I continue I told him the story of his grandmother, I look at Zura and now he's sleeping while hugging his Elizabeth duck. I yawned and sleep too.

Months passed and Zura stayed with us, he cooked and he also taught Kagura and Shinpachi how to hunt properly, he sometimes joined us for hunting and training to fight. Our relationship is improving when its only the two of us he sometimes ask me to hug him or to hold his hand to sleep, most of the time I accompany him to Otose after we brought his daily hygine needs, he is too clean freak at his body and he always takes a bath before night and now he influenze the rest of the omega also now bathing everyday before the night came so we had no choice but to accompany them sometimes all of us will go, sometimes its me, Takasugi or Sakamoto and Kamui. Sougo is still courting Kagura he sometimes go to our den to visit Kagura and ask Zura to train him.

The days were peaceful no Bakufu, Amanto or Shinsengumi has come for us, the months we spend were fun together, now Mutsu is 1 month pregnant and we are going to have to have a new member, our Elders Otose and Hasegawa together with the two hybrid cats Catherine and Tama often visits to watch over Mutsu's pregnancy. I also notice that Otae sometimes go to the forest alone, when I followed her I saw her with the Leader of the Shinsengumi, I am not against their relationship if she wanted to do it privately I respected it but if they wanted to be officially mates she needs my permission so the Leader of Shinsengumi can mark her. Zura and I doesnt talk about being destined mates but as I promise to him I will wait, none of us remove the hair in our pinky finger. I also ask Zura not to drink the supressant pills for heat and I said that I will take care of him on my own way, he agreed and I asked him when will his next heat come and he said that it will be 1 month and three weeks from now. I notice that Kamui is envy Mutsu I comfort him and said that the next fullmoon I wont let Takasugi and him go with hunting so they can both make out. Shinpachi is also lonely he lost his faith that he wont find his destined mate, I said that he can court anyone outside our pack and the members will support him.... he thank me and smile saying he will court Otsu his favorite Idol, You can go to the concert together with Takasugi, Kamui and Kagura I gave him a ticket to Otsu's concert that includes the meet and greet Shinpachi shouted happily and jump while clapping and saying that I am the best Leader, he didnt know that the money I use to buy the ticket is from Sakamoto.

All is well for now but we are still preparing, we dont know when will our enemy attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matured Content
> 
> I tried hahaha Its my first time :(

Somewhere in the Castle of Bakufu

What have you found Katsura Kotarou? You need to find him before he can go and mate to anyone else! Alpha Sada Sada shouted to his members.

Why does he want Katsura to himself? Sougo asked his Leader and just shook his head in response to Sougo's question.  
Don't be noisy at the meeting now as Hijikata said while holding his mate's hand.  
Kondo told them what he know they say that the most powerful Omega is a Man equal to the strength of an Alpha and that the omega male can have a powerful child, so maybe they want to get it to make him even more powerful and what others say that its only once in a blue moon to gives birth to the omega man so many are obsessed with it.

All you have to do is find and bring right here the only Omega man who calls SadaSada the first to find him I will reward.

Their meeting ended and the shinsengumi members go back to their headquartes and immediately talked. So what do we do with Kondo-san? When we take Katsura to the Joui pack your destined mate will surely get angry ... and the Joui Leader will definitely declare war on us, knowing that even though they are a small group we know they are super strong, they are not an easy enemy Yamazaki says no one wants to fight them and how about Alpha Sougo? his destined mate is also there, Sougo is definitely not going to let his effort to get rid because of Katsura. I don't know what else to do, it's hard because if I became Otae's official mate We would definitely joined force with Joui and if we took Katsura they would definitely cut off Otae's connection to me. What do you think we can do? Kondo asked the youngest member of the group. Let Katsura live he suffered too much and I do not want him to be separated by his destined mate, the Leader of Joui. Hijikata cleared his throat and said that we have a duty as police and do not excuse your destined mate so that you do not fulfill your obligation. So Hijikata if you are in the position of Leader of Joui and you destined to mate Katsura and then he will suddenly get separated from you by the person who caused Katsura's suffering and he is also the cause of the death of the person you consider your father. Will you give or kill you? Sougo asks Hijikata ... You have to know them before you say that, what kind of police is unfair? we're just like Bakufu puppets. Sougo came out and left the three looking at each other. From tomorrow we will first find out what really happened, Sougo knows a lot but he doesn't say anything to us because he wants us to know our own way.

Gintoki what do you think Sakamoto and Mutsu's child will be like? Zura said while looking at the moon, it might be fun to have a family of your own. I just held Zura on the shoulder and rubbed it. What do you think will happen in our future? I would love to live in the city if I could Zura smiled. I just hummed and give him a Haori. Are you willing to let us live in the city? will you leave the pack and go with me? I want to know what will happen in our future, will I live longer? will I have my own child? will i be a good parent? Gitoki in case I die I want you to find someone who will stand by you and support you in whatever decision you make. Zura looks at me lovingly, Zura don't say like you're going to die early and I will never allow us to be apart again, promise now don't think of anything and go to bed tomorrow we will go again to the city to buy our basic needs.

Late night when I woke up to Zura's moan and scream, he was holding his stomach and I saw him twitching in the pain of his stomach, I could smell his sweet strawberry scent, the scent of his heat, I caught his attention and asked how he felt, he only said Alpha, his eye color is also changing from olive brown to red. Shinpachi knocked at our door and said he smelled Zura I stood up and open the door slightly and said that Zura's in heat now, I asked them to just stay in their room for awhile and tomorrow morning go to Elder Otose. Shinpachi nodded and said he would tell the others as well. 

Zura hey Zura are you conscious now? Hey Zura I slowly slap his cheeks and he look at me, Gintoki ... Alpha he said in the most seductive voice I feel that my own sword just got up, Hey Zura dont tempt me I'm afraid I will lose myself control if you continue this. I got outside to get the water and also a warm water and a towel to put on his forehead, he needs to drink plenty of water. When I'm getting back to our room Takasugi and Sakamoto came and said Zura's strong scent can attract the attention of a lot of nearby Alpha, I asked them if they can guard the house for awhile while I'm taking care of Zura and they both nod. I go back to our room and saw Zura his eyes are back in brown and he hug me and said he needs an alpha because it hurts too much he's too much in pain and I asked for his permission to touch his body and he said I can do anything as long as he wont feel any pain. He's sweating too much his panting heavily to take a breath and he gets extreamely thirsty so I gave him water and I run to kitchen to get the 2 litters bottled water. My inner wolf wont stop growling when I smell him, when I see his neck I want to mark him and claim him. Once again Zura's eye turned into crimson red and creaming in so much pain. I'm starting to my sanity and my inner Alpha is screaming for mate to knot him.

I-uhhh please Zura is now holding me and whispering at my ear

Don't worry your Alpha is here, I'm with you Zura I whispered to his ear

I lock my lips to Zura's lips pouring out all of my emotion to him and he kiss me back I kiss him passionately and my hands on his hips and I start undressing him my hands travel down to Zura's already wet hole, circling my finger around his hole and slowly pushing my finger inside I waited for Zura to adjust and feel comfortable before I move my finger, I added another finger and hears Zura's low moan I sucked his nipple and he moan again and he cum, he whisper to my ear that he's still feeling pain and what I am doing is not enough I want you Alpha... Zura said in huskey voice. I remove my clothes and Zura wraps his arm around and whisper Gintoki knot me.. I am surprised by his sudden request I look at him and asked again if he is sure and he nodded. I grab the pillow and place it on Zura's hips so I can have a better access in his hole.

Open up for me Zura, Zura understand and simply comply. I crawl above Zura and kiss him and bite his lips and I whispered to him if he's ready he smile and nodded, I position my self and rub my cock against his hole and I push my cock inside of Zura's hole and Zura moan my name loudly, I let him adjust before I start moving slowly he keeps on moaning and then he ordered me to be faster and I comply, I push and pull faster both of us are morning and groaning each others name in pleasure. I slams myself for the last time before my knot gives in and coats Zura's hole with hot semen at the same time Zura cries loudly coming again with the more orgasm.

After we did it he feel alsleep and I clean him, I change his clothes and laydown with him, he then hold me and said thank you. I still didnt claim him, he only request for knot and not marking him. I come closer to him hug him and kiss his forehead Goodnight Zura, rest for now.

I woke up with Zura's kisses, I forgot that he's still in heat

I'm sorry did I wake you up? Zura asked and I said yes but its okay as long as he will use that method to wake me up, I saw Zura's blushing and he kiss me again. Zura we need to eat first okay, Zura shook his head and kiss me again. I know what he's kisses mean he's now in pain again and he needs my knot. I slowly remove his clothes and he allowed me to do it, he also remove my clothes and admire his body... his body is slim and he looks skinny while admiring his body. We both kiss each other until the kiss got dipper, I kiss him in his neck and slowly going down to his nipple, one of my hand is in his let breast and I'm now sucking him right nipple and massaging it, I left a kiss mark on him neck Zura's moaning and his leg slowly spreading... I encircle and massage his hole and later I suck his dick he groan loudly and I smiled with his reaction, I suck it until he released his orgasm I swallow it. I put my two finger inside of Zura scissor it, after that I'm back to Zura's lips and kiss it I position my self and ready to put my cock inside of him, I slowly enter my cock to his small hole and push it and pull it slowly, I saw how Zura bite his lips so no sound will come out of his mouth, I whisper to him that no need to hide his angelic voice moan for me say my name I am your Alpha I am your Gintoki... I move faster and Zura let his groan and moan be heared. I thrust my cock faster and then I let him cum and I keep on thrusting him until I feel that my knot is near and I cum inside him and let my cock stay on his hole for a minute I look into his eyes and kiss his forehead and remove my cock to him.

He look at me in my eyes and said

Mark me Gintoki ... Mark me Alpha

I asked him again if thats what he really wants or is it only his wolf wants

When I called you by my name it is me but when I called you by Alpha it means my wolf is consuming me. I am sure and I think of it many times, don't you want it Gintoki?

I wanted it so much I've been waiting for this time to come... Thank You Zura

he tilt his neck and he ready himself, I slowly approach his neck and I can feel his strawberry scent I bite his neck and my wolf inside of me is growling happily. I finish marking him and get a clean clothe to cover the mark because it is bleeding. I look at Zura now he's smilling I kiss him.

Hey Gintoki... Can I mark you too? Zura asked and I asked him why and he said that marking means claiming and I want to claim you too. Its my first time to heared that an Alpha can be marked... hmm if it thats what you want I said and tilt my head to ready my neck Zura clap and said thank you before marking me. Both of us now mark each other and we clean our neck and put bandage.

* * *

Gintoki got out of his bedroom to get breakfast for him and Zura and also water when he got out he saw that all of his members are in the living room, he asked him what is the food and Shinpachi answered that its vegetable.

Hey Gintoki whats with the bandage in your neck? Did Zura bite you? Takasugi asked and Gintoki nodded I mark Zura and he also mark me to be fair.

But Gin-san you are an Alpha! Shinpachi shouted and Gintoki said he doesnt care as long as Zura is happy he can down himself to his only Omega.

Gintoki returned to his room with the food and water. Zura is now sleeping again and he gently tap Zura to wake him up but its not working so he kiss Zura and he suddenly open his eyes and they both eat.

Sakamoto: Gintoki is really head over heels to Zura, he let him be mark by an omega

Takasugi: Gintoki waited for Zura for 15 years and he will do everything to let Zura stay with him and never leave him... Zura is worth waiting for

Otae: Thats how love is... Gin-san's love is pure

Kagura: We still didnt know about Zura's feelings

Takasugi: If Zura let him mark him and then thats good maybe Zura's love is not as great as Gintoki but soon he will come there in that level

Shinpachi: And remember Katsura doesnt remember anything from his past so all of this is foreign for him

Kamui: I smell a lot of Visitors, get ready

Sakamoto asked Otae and Kagura to guard Mutsu and all the Beta's, Takasugi and him get ready

Someone knock on their door and when Sakamoto open it... its only Sougo smilling at him

Sougo: Hey let us in where is Zura and what is this intense sweet strawberry scent that I am smelling right now?

Sakamoto open the door and let him in, but theres more its Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki and another girl.

Shinpachi got starstruck by Otsuu's beauty and he knows now that his wolf is growling telling him its his mate, Kamui poke him and tell him to make a tea for the visitors.

Takasugi: What are you doing here? Its dangerous here.... Katsura's still in heat and he only calmed down 1 hour ago... he will have his heat wave after 3 hours.

Sougo: Really Katsura's in heat and did the danna claim him?

Sakamoto: Ahahahaha you don't believe it brat... They both claim each other!

Hijikata: What! he's an alpha! I never heared an Alpha specially Leader get mark and claim by an omega!

Kondo: That means his giving Katsura his equal power

Gintoki got out of their bed to asked whats his smelling unfamiliar about different types of wolves and he saw the Shinsengumi and ask them why they are here? Zura got out of the bed and go outside to see what happen, he also smell Sougo.

Zura: Hey what are you doing here? He asked with his sweet voice

All of them look at Zura's neck it has a bandage same with Gintoki, Zura's smell is so sweet that they are attracted by him. Hijikata suddenly jump close to Zura and Gintoki with his fast reflexes got block Hijikata's attempt to get close with Zura.

Gintoki growl and says What the fuck man! This is my mate dont ever get close! he push Hijikata and Sougo and Yamazaki hold Hijikata.

Hijikata: Sorry I lose control his smell is so intense and so sweet that it attracts my attention

Zura: Its okay Gintoki no need to be angry, lets go back to our room I'm a bit sleepy and tired. Enjoy your stay here whatever reasons you have 

Gintoki followed Zura like Zura is the Leader

Sakamoto laugh and shouted at Takasugi Did you see it? one command and Gintoki followed like a lost puppy ahahahaha I never thought this day will come

Takasugi smirk Gintoki is always under to Zura like he is the general and Gintoki is just a mere soldier.

Kamui: Wow I also want Katsura's power!

Takasugi smirk at him and said no need to mark me I'm already yours

Sakamoto: ohhh sweet hahahaha I never thought the Vice Leader can be sweet knowing his a evil who wants to destroy the Bakufu and amanto

Sougo: So Katsura already got marked. I guess its too late for Sada Sada to claim Katsura

Takasugi: He will never get Zura.... I know Zura if ever he falls in the hand of your sada sada he would rather die than to give himself to anyone

Shinpachi go to Mutsu's room where Kagura and his sister where there.

Kagura: Hey Pattsuan whats with the blushing?

Shinpachi: I found my destined mate Kagura-chaaan sister! Mutsu-san!

Otae: Wow I'm happy for you! Who is it?

Shinpachi: Its Otsuu!!! cried

Mutsu: Uhmm no I think your dellusion

Kagura: lets go out and see

They all got out and saw that most of the higher rank in Shinsengumi is here

Kagura: What are you doing here? and where is my sukonbu?

Sougo: Here come I'll give you

Kagura got closer to Sougo and Kamui is only observing them, Sougo gave a box of sukonbu and Kagura gladly accepted it

Hijikata: As we are saying that all of the Bakufu and Amanto are looking for Katsura so you guys better be careful and never leave him side

Sakamoto: Why does his interested to Zura?

Kondo: Because its a once in a blue moon that a male omega was born and prophecy said that the male omega's child will be powerful

Kamui: Tsk no one believes in prophecy

Takasugi: I dont care about prophecy as long as Gintoki and Zura is happy thats all that matters

Gintoki got out again and joined their conversation but still he's mad at Hijikata

Gintoki: Zura's now sleeping better stay quiet and whatever your topic is... never let Zura heared it okay!

Sougo: So danna why did you let Katsura mark you?

Gintoki: Zura can do what he want to do and Its now a big deal

Otsu: Sweet I hope my mate is also sweet that he will let me do my job as a performer

Otae: What if your mate is here?

Otsu: I dont know but if hes here I hope we can talk

Kagura push Shinpachi... go talk to her he's asking you to talk

Yamazaki: Whaaat?! he is your mate?

Shinpachi: Uhmmm yes

Gintoki: I'm glad you found her

They chitchat about how will they joined force their packs and when

until someone shouted

Gintoki come here!!! Zura shouted

Gintoki: Well I guess I need to go and do our business... You can continue

Gintoki left them and hurried back to their room and lock it soon they heared moaning in the Leader's room


End file.
